Plastic containers are widely used commercially for a variety of products. It is highly desirable to provide a plastic container which facilitates ease of product dispensing, while at the same time providing a container with an improved configuration which enables more convenient handling in the product preparation and filling cycles and by the consumer in use. Ease of container handling and product dispensing is particularly desirable. It would also be advantageous to provide a light weight container which would enable rapid cycle times in the container preparation and filling procedure while facilitating product use, especially product dispensing from the container.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved plastic container which facilitates container handling and product dispensing and which enables ease of use by the consumer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved plastic container as aforesaid with an improved container configuration which enables convenient handling in the product preparation and filling cycles and by the consumer in use.
Further objects of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.